Te quiero y lo haré mi vida entera
by Arielle9345
Summary: Hinata esta pensando sobre lo que paso en su relación con Misaki, hasta que una pequeña sorpresa le ayuda a acomodar sus pensamientos de nuevo. ¿Algo puede pasar y arreglar las cosas a pesar de todo? AVISO: Es mi continuación hacia el anime, no el manga. Hinata x Misaki
1. Todavía te quiero, ¿acaso no lo ves?

Aquel era un bello día en la ciudad de Seika* y en sus alrededores, especialmente cerca de aquel cerezo que era tan grande; al lado de ese árbol se podía distinguir la figura de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color. Su mirada se notaba algo perdida y reflexiva, como si algún tema lo tuviera muy preocupado y así era en realidad: se encontraba pensando en ella, su primer amor. Y es que a pesar de que habían pasado tres meses desde que ella había tomado su decisión, seguía siendo muy doloroso para él saber que el no fue al que decidió amar. De pronto la música que escuchaba le llamó la atención:

_A quien tú decidiste amar _  
_No sé si sepa que no hay personas _  
_Como tu aquí en la tierra _  
_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar _  
_Sé lo felices que están &amp; cuiden _  
_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí _

Realmente eso era lo que pasaba por su mente, pues él sabía que no existían más personas tan especiales como Misaki: ella era una mujer con un grave temperamento, pero a la vez era alguien muy tierno y amable aunque le costara expresar sus sentimientos. Sabía que había cambiado a como era de niña pero su verdadera esencia seguía ahí, queriendo siempre ayudar y defender a los demás. Aunque cuando llegó no le cayó precisamente bien porque le quito su comida fue hasta que volvió a ver en sus ojos y volver a tratarla que se dio cuenta que seguía siendo la niña que le había robado su corazón... aunque alguien más hubiera tomado el de ella.

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y otras más amenazaban con salir en ese momento aunque él quería evitar que siguieran rodando pues realmente quería sentirse bien por ella, porque se le veía muy feliz con él y así decidió tragar sus lágrimas una vez más como si no sintiera nada.

Tres meses y todavía no podía superarlo, sabía bien que esta herida era muy profunda. Pero como ya estaba por atardecer trató de sonreír una vez más para que si alguien lo viera no se diera cuenta de su dolor.

-¿No te había dicho que no debes mentir, ni siquiera en tus sentimientos Shintani?-Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó su música.

-Ayuzawa, ¿que haces por aquí?- respondió con una cara total de asombro pues hacía un tiempo que no había estado con Misaki y menos a solas.

-Tomó un pequeño paseo para reflexionar algunas cosas, pero todavía no respondes mi pregunta.-Su acostumbrada expresión impaciente le encantaba y solo sonrió ante esa expresión.

-No estoy mintiendo sobre mis sentimientos, realmente estoy bien.- Su bella sonrisa se veía muy sincera y al mirarla bien, pudó notar tristeza en sus ojos.- La que se ve un poco decaída eres tú, ¿qué sucede?

-No tengo nada, en serio ¿porqué todos creen eso? Jeje debes estar imaginando cosas.

El nerviosismo en ella se hizo presente, como en todas las ocasiones donde ella trataba de ocultar las cosas, especialmente a él. Había una razón por la que nunca podía mentirle y solo a él le podía decir las cosas, algo muy diferente a como ocurría con "el extraterrestre"* pues con el no podía sincerarse y mucho menos ahora.

Su típica sonrisa infantil se presentó en él y se acercó a ella un poco más, buscando la forma de que se sincerará con él.

-Por favor, no me mientas Ayuzawa, se qué tienes algo que te preocupa, dimelo por favor y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudarte.

Su sonrojo estaba a no más poder, el tenerlo tan cerca y con toda la vergüenza que sentía, hacían que su cara pareciera un tomate. Costó algo de trabajo que se decidiera, pero por fin empezó a hablar

-Él solo era un extraterrestre pervertido justo como imagine.-De pronto se acercó a él para poner su cabeza en su pecho, aunque se había vuelto un poco más abierta a expresarse esto tomo por sorpresa a Hinata- Todo lo que me mostró de él era mentira, así que lo dejé aunque haya caído en su juego.

De pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, acercándola más a su pecho y se dio cuenta que era Hinata el que la abrazaba como si supiera que eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento aunque no lo expresara con palabras, como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Realmente ese chico era más maduro de lo que podía parecer con su actitud.

-De verdad es un tonto por dañar a alguien tan especial como tú, pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para consolarte si lo necesitas. Solo te pido que no ocultes tus sentimientos, ¿ de acuerdo?.

Pudo percibir como ella empezaba a derramar lágrimas que mojaban su suéter, lo cual no le interesaba en lo absoluto, mientras ella estuviera bien. En ese momento solo podía sentir desprecio hacia ese chico que no fue un buen vencedor después de todo. Quizás luego pediría los detalles, pero ahora solo quería ser el apoyo para esa muchacha tan fuerte que ahora se mostraba vulnerable frente a él, pues después de todo...

"Todavía te quiero, ¿acasó no lo ves?" Y ese fue su último pensamiento mientras acariciaba el cabello de aquella joven mientras la luz iba desapareciendo junto al atardecer.

**Acotaciones:**

**1°= Le puse Seika a la ciudad porque es el nombre de la preparatoria y al menos yo no he escuchado el verdadero nombre.**

**2°= Forma en la que luego Misaki se dirigía a Usui cada que la hacía enojar más.**

_**Hola a todos. Bueno, traigo esto porque vi el Kaichou wa maid- sama y simplemente me encantó. Pero lo que más me gusto fue la aparición de Hinata Shintani en los últimos capítulos. Casi todas amaron a Usui, pero no sé algo tiene Hinata que lo adoré mil veces más en su corta aparición que todo el anime en el que vi a Usui. Así que bueno, quisé hacer algo por él ¿les gusta? Pienso hacer una historia de esta pareja a partir de esto, pero todo depende de lo que se me ocurra y si alguno de ustedes me da su opinión lo haré con gusto. Repito: esto es una continuación desde lo que yo vi en el anime, así que agradecería no me dijeran que en el manga Hinata se queda con Suzuna, por favor.**_

_**Sayonara, Arielle.**_


	2. El silencio te lastima

Ella realmente no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento al permitir que alguien la viera en ese estado y todavía actuar de esa forma al pedir consuelo, además lo hacía enfrente de un chico quien era Shintani Hinata, una de las personas que más sabía sobre ella. Ella no debería estar haciendo esto, ella debería de mostrar su carácter fuerte e indiferente como lo hacía siempre, debería golpear a ese muchacho en ese momento por querer entrometerse e irse de ese lugar enfadada.

Sin embargo, había algo dentro de sí que le decía que no debía guardar más sus sentimientos o mentir sobre ellos. Y viendo las cosas de otra forma, quizás él era la última persona a la que quería mentirle, después de todo ella le enseñó que no debía ocultar sus sentimientos; de esta forma por fin se permitió ser consolada por ese joven que tenía un corazón de niño y ahora actuaba tan maduro a diferencia de lo que todos creen, permitiéndose llorar unos momentos, sabiendo que él era una persona en la que podía confiar.

El seguía contemplando aquel bello paisaje mientras tenía en sus brazos aquella frágil figura en esos momentos. Realmente le lastimaba verla así y que estuviera tan herida, al punto de no poder ocultar lo que sentía. Por lo tanto, solo estuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo hasta que decidió a decir algo:

-Que pronto ha oscurecido, creo que debería llevarte a tu casa. Tu madre podría preocuparse por ti.-Lo dijo de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

Solo pudo sentir como movía su cabeza para asentir y se separó de él para empezar a caminar. Nunca en su vida había visto ni imaginado en ver a Misaki de esa manera. Creía que quizás ahora si podía tratar de entender más la situación.

-Disculpa si me entrometo mucho Ayuzawa, pero tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, no hay problema.- dijo con un tono muy serio y con algo de tristeza.

Su actitud parecía volver, pero él necesitaba saber que sucedió y todavía más importante, no quería que ella se guardara todo de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente entre Usui y tú para que te encuentres de esa forma? No es que sea mala, pero realmente me sorprendió verte así.

-No pasó nada extraordinario, más que por fin supe que en realidad él nunca me quiso, que todo lo que me decía era parte de un engaño y que había tomado esas actitudes tan raras conmigo desde el principio para poder atraparme, pues sabía que funcionaría a falta de mi experiencia con hombres.

-¿Pero qué es lo que dices? Quizás es solo una confusión por algo que habrás escuchado en alguna conversación. No creo que ese tipo de cosas sean verdad.- tal vez él hubiera querido estar con ella, pero con tal de evitar que estuviera así de herida, trataría de ver como arreglar la situación aunque significara que regresara con él.

-Yo tampoco quería ni lo hubiera creído, de no ser que lo escuché de su propia boca y diciéndome frente a frente cada parte de su engaño de una forma sincera. Quizás es lo más sincero que me haya dicho.

Ella todavía recordaba bien esa escena: ella y Usui estaban discutiendo afuera del Maid Latte, donde no pudieran verlos. Este tipo de cosas se habían hecho cada vez más habituales entre ellos porque Usui quería dar el siguiente paso y a ella todavía le daba miedo pensar en esa situación.

De pronto él soltó aquellas palabras que le llegaron como un balde de agua fría: "de saber que eras tan especial no hubiera aceptado la apuesta y aguantado tus arranques". Y ese fue el inicio de cómo se fue enterando que él se acercó a ella porque había apostado con algunos compañeros que podría enamorarla y andar con ella un tiempo, que al molestarla podía liberar un poco del cansancio que sentía al ser siempre tan "caballeroso" y "protector" en sus actos para poder obtenerla al fin. Se enteró que al final se volvió tan romántico para así obtener algo más de ella y luego dejarla al fin.

Realmente eso la había herido demasiado, porque ella realmente había sentido algo especial por ese tonto que la había utilizado para ganar un juego estúpido entre hombres, incluso había cambiado un poco su forma de ser tan cruel con ellos. Por lo tanto había huido de ese lugar sin saber siquiera a donde iba hasta que había recordado ese árbol y decidió ir para allá.

Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, él escuchaba con total atención lo que Misaki le iba contando. Realmente la furia dentro de él había aumentado al saber que aparte de todo, ese idiota había querido propasarse con Misaki, su querida Misaki-chan. En ese momento, él podía recordar perfectamente la mirada de alegría que había visto durante esos tres meses tratando de ocultarse ante los demás en el mismo rostro que ahora se encontraba con marcas de lágrimas. También recordó todo el dolor que había sentido mientras guardaba sus sentimientos durante ese mismo tiempo, haciendo justo lo contrario a lo que le había enseñado Misaki: siempre tenía esa bella sonrisa en su rostro y actuaba despreocupado aunque en su mirada se notará la melancolía y la rabia que sentía al ver a esa pareja tan junta.

Quiso intentar estar con una chica del instituto, después de todo en la escuela se había vuelto muy popular; pero en el fondo sabía que olvidar a su primer amor no sería tan fácil y renunció a la idea. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, tenía que dejar de lado sus sentimientos por el bien de la joven a su lado, no quería que se quedara callada pues sabía que tan malo era hacer esto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la joven, pudo distinguir que ella había decidido volver a su rostro serio cuando se volteo hacia él para despedirse antes de entrar. Ya que iba a abrir la puerta, él decidió tomarle su brazo y decirle unas últimas palabras:

-Por favor, dime que vas a estar bien.- la vió pacificamentey esperó a que le respondiera.

-No te preocupes por lo que pasó Shintani que ya veré que hacer.- le respondió lo más seria que pudo- Ah, y gracias por haberme escuchado y traerme a mi casa.

-No hay de que Ayuzawa, después de todo no quería que te guardarás lo que sentías. El silencio te lastima muchas veces.

Le sorprendieron las palabras de aquel joven mientras sentía algo raro en su pecho, por lo que solo asintió con la mirada baja antes de cerrar la puerta. _Realmente tienes razón. El silencio te lastima y tú acabas de evitar que esto me provocará más heridas al tenerlo guardado en mi interior. _Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de recostarse en su cama y tratar de dormir después de todo lo que vivió, con una lágrima rodando por sus mejillas nuevamente.

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Debo confesar que en realidad quería dejarlo así porque no se me ocurría nada, pero gracias al comentario de Merlina y los de mis amigas que lo leyeron decidi continuar n.n**_

_**Así que espero les guste a todos lo que lo leen, especialmente tú Merlina, al ser la única que me dió su punto de vista del fic.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, Arielle**_


End file.
